


Greedy by BCW

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair seeks satisfaction on a hot, sweltering day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy by BCW

(Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are  
the property of the respective creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No  
copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the  
sole property and responsibility of the author.

## Greedy

by BCW

Hot! He was so hot you could almost see steam rising from his skin. . . Flushed, sweat running down in glistening rivulets. So hot! He pulled the shirt over his head then untied the string at his waist and slid the jeans off his body. Sssst! It was just so damn, hot. The shower had given him some relief, but not enough. Ssssst! He wanted . . . he wanted. . .yes! He knew how to cool off. An impish smile brightened his face. He knew just the thing. 

Creeping, silently like a predator. . .he pounced. Success! 

Mmmm. He had it in his hands. Big. Heavy. His! Slow, pretend you're unwrapping a present at Christmas. Peeling back the wrapping, slowly uncovering the prize inside. His tongue darted out to lick full lips in anticipation. Its going to be soooo good! Mmmmm. 

He leaned forward and slowly took the tip in his hot mouth. Blair swore he heard it sizzle. He was just that hot, hot like a fever. 

Mmmmm, the tip feels so good. Just the tip, don't take more, not right away. Swirl the tongue, round the smooth hardness of the tip. He used the flat of his tongue to trail around the length, around and down the sides. No, patience, make it last! You said just the tip. But, mmmmm, it's just too good! Smooth, hard. Take more, moisture filling his mouth. More, more, mmmmm, the tip is deep in his mouth now. He pulls back. No! More. Hold on tight. Don't let go. Mmmm, so, so good!. In, out. The slippery-smooth wetness on his tongue. Slowly, pulling back, savoring the sensations. Hard, wet, sweet, tangy, tart, and . . . he can't help himself. He takes it all in his mouth. 

An explosion of moisture in his mouth, over his tongue. Filling it. 

Some ran over his lips, down his chin and throat onto his naked chest. Mmmmm, it was too much, too fast, over too soon. . .but he had been so hot, and it was soooo good, so damn good! He closed his eyes, savoring. 

"Oh, shit, Blair!" Said a familiar voice, off in the distance. 

His eyes open and he looked up into his lover's eyes. 

"They were supposed to fix the A/C today! It's hotter that hell in here. Why are your lips so red?" A pause as a light went on in the kitchen. "You ate my popsicle, didn't you? You brat, I told you that was my last one, didn't I?" He came over to stand over the culprit, his brows furrowed in a frown, his hands on his hips. 

"I'm sorry." Blair turned his sad-eyed look up full blast. "Think of it as a test for your sense of taste." 

"What?" 

"Come here." He leaned in and Blair smiled as he took Jim's face in his hands, "This may take a long time. . . but I promise I'll make it up to you." He opened his mouth and covered Jim's mouth with his.  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
